I just don't think I'll ever get over you
by AD16
Summary: It's been a little over a year now and it hasn't gotten any better. I'm not sure that it ever will. Sequel to White Flag.
1. I'll never get over you

I sighed and sat my now empty coffee cup down on the table. I looked around at the all too familiar scene, it was actually depressing how little had changed. We always came here together. Even though it was farther out than every other coffee place. We liked it here, it was different. It had become our place. I'm still going through the same routine I have been every time I come here, order the same thing, sit at the same table. I haven't been here in so long. It surprises me that even now that when I'm done I feel like talking. There is one thing that's different today, she's not here with me. Without her there's not much to say.

There's a chance I'll run into her now that I'm home, that scares me to death. I don't want her to think that I'm unhappy, though if she took one look at my face she'd know immediately. She always was the one who could read me. It's been a little over a year now and it hasn't gotten any better. I'm not sure that it ever will.

I've gotten over trying to drink it away, the temporary relief was hardly worth the sickness that followed and ended up making it worse in the long run anyhow.

I still can't believe after all this time I'm home again, I avoided it for so long. I've spent weekends and holidays by myself in my dorm at school, despite my mothers best, and sometimes crazy efforts to get me to come home. Now I remember all too well my reasoning behind it and it makes more sense to me now than ever. I'm seeing her face everywhere_._ I drive by the movie theater and all I remember is being with her through all the movies that we _didn't_ watch, I run past the park and all I can see is us holding hands. I can't even get peace in my own room, all I hear is her laughter. It's haunting. I'm still finding things that remind me of her after all this time. Pieces of her presence,things that she'd left behind. If I didn't know any better, I could pretend she was still in my life.

All over the place, there's gifts she'd given me and notes she wrote to me. The_ I Love You's _signed at the end of each one still make my heart stop. I even found one of her sweaters folded in the back of my closet. I picked it up and held it close to me. Maybe I can give it back to her since I'm home. Would that make me look too hung up on her? I don't want her to think that I'm lonely, or that I haven't been asked out since her. Of course I have. There was one girl I'd started to see right after Sam and I broke up, right before I went to school, but she wasn't anything at all. All I could think about was Sam, and she'd known it too. Eventually she broke it off because she said she couldn't be anyone's second choice I didn't take it too hard. Now that I think about it I can't even remember her name. Since then I just haven't gone out with anyone else because I honestly know that any girl could come along and maybe I could even fall in love with her, but I just don't think I'll get over Sam.

_**This Chapter was based on the song by Colin Hay, each chapter is going to be based on a different song, as of right now I'm planning on three chapters. Reviews are appreciated :)**_


	2. If It Kills Me

As long I was missing her, I thought I might as well make the most of it and do it right, she deserved that much. I shuffled over to my computer desk to open the drawer. I dug around a little before I'd found what I was looking for. I placed the stack of pictures in front of me and stared at the top picture, one of Sam, Carly, and I on the first day of high school. I picked up the thick stack and flipped through the pictures, the point where Sam and I had starting dating was obvious, since Carly had suddenly disappeared from the pictures and they became of just Sam and I. I smiled and flipped to the next picture when something fluttered out from the pile. I bent over and picked it up to examine it. I was startled when I realized what it was, a letter I'd written to Sam back when I'd first become aware that I had feelings for her. It was dated three months after we'd kissed for the first time to "get it out of the way." After that night I remember, I hadn't been able to get her out of my head, but she'd started dating someone else. It shocked me that instead of spending my nights thinking about Carly, images of Sam had become burned into my mind.

I guess my actions around Sam had changed at that point, she'd often snap me out a daydream to question why I was staring at her, or ask why I'd stopped arguing with her when she'd insult me. All I could do then was blush, I was convinced that she knew I'd fallen for her and I was ready to do whatever it took to be with her. I needed to know if she felt anything back ,even if she already had a boyfriend, so I wrote her the letter. I took a deep breath before deciding to reread my words.

_Dear Sam, _

_If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm just going to spell it out for you. I like you. I know I'm probably not very good at hiding it. It might come as a surprise to you, since we've never exactly connected very well, but lately we've been getting along better, I mean we certainly get along way better than you and Damien. I've heard you fighting with him; he doesn't get you at all. And since the night that we kissed all I can think about is kissing you again. And when I'm around I get so nervous and I feel like I'm going to explode or something if I don't just grab you and kiss you right then! So, you see my problem! I just can't do something like that, because it would ruin everything (or you might break my arm) and there's a lot that I'd miss if I couldn't be around you anymore! There have been so many times that I tried to tell you. I'd make bets with myself like "I'll tell her tonight", but my mouth got dry and my hands got shaky and my heart pounded and I...just couldn't tell you, so I'm saying it now. What I want is for you to love me, and not how you love Carly, or how you love ham. I want you to be in love with me, like I'm in love with you._

_-Freddie._

I blushed and remembered the reason why I'd decided never to give it to her, though it still became the reason Sam and I ended up together. She'd come over to my apartment three nights after I'd written it. I remember everything about that night, how could I forget?

It was a Friday night and my mom was working late at the hospital. I had just been getting ready for bed when there was a knock at my apartment door. Thinking it was Carly with an idea for the show, I hastily swung open the door and was face to face with Sam. I was about to say something before she interrupted me.

"Carly's not home," she sputtered, "and Damien dumped me." Her lip began to quiver as she forced out the last few words..

"Oh Gosh Sam. I'm sorry." I had no idea what to do. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her on the back in an attempt to comfort her when secretly I was so selfishly happy.

"No, you're not sorry Freddie. You never liked him." She stepped back from my embrace to look up at me and slightly smiled.

"That's true." I admitted. "Come on, let's go to my room and we can talk about why he sucks." She laughed then and followed me into my bedroom.

After that night Sam and I began to spend a lot of time alone together. Mostly in my apartment after school. It was one of those days when Sam and I finally got together, though not in the way I'd ever pictured. She was cracking up while telling me a story about torturing a teacher in class today.

"...and you should have seen her face, Freddie!" she laughed. "It was hilarious. Oh! I'll draw a picture for you! Where do you keep your paper?" She asked while jumping around excitedly.

"Top left drawer." I said, pointing towards the desk, forgetting what I had hidden in that drawer.

"What's this?" She asked while pulling out a folded piece of notebook paper.

"What?" I jerked my head around to look at her. I lunged to grab it out of her hands when I realized, with horror, what it was she held in her hands, but she was too quick and dodged me causing me to trip into the wall and her to laugh even harder.

"Is it a looove letter Fredward?"

"Sam! Give it back." I pleaded.

"No, just wait!" She squealed and unfolded the paper. "Dear Sam..." She read aloud and the smirk was instantly wiped from her face. She continued to read the rest of the letter while I sat on the ground helpless. When she was done she stared down at me blankly.

"Freddie..." She started

"I told you not to read it." I said angrily. She bent down next to me and put her hand on my knee.

"Why didn't you give this to me?"

"Because it was stupid." I muttered.

"It is not stupid Freddie."

"Why? Because you think it's funny? You think it's cute, right? Sam I-" She cut me off by pressing her lips to mine. I pulled away shocked and stared at her.

"You're an idiot." She said grinning. "I like you too, Freddie."

I fell back onto my bed and covered my face with my hands.

"I'm not getting over her." I declared. "Not ever."

**Okay, I know it took way too long to put this up. I don't have any excuse other than I was just out doing other things. I'm working on the last chapter of this and a new story so look out for those. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Warning Sign

I was snapped out of my misery but the loud growling of my stomach, reminding me that I haven't eaten since I arrived about eight hours ago. I forced myself off my bed and slipped my shoes on. My mother thankfully hadn't returned from her shift at the hospital yet, so I left a note and slipped out the door.

My empty stomach gave me something to focus on other than Sam for once. I'd been gone for about a year but everything still looked exactly the same. I stepped into the Groovy Smoothie but stopped in my tracks when I noticed the familiar flash of blond curls at the counter. I panicked.

Should I leave? Run and go hide in the bathroom? I had no time to decide. As soon as I started to move, she turned around, and judging by her expression, she was just as surprised as I was.

But then she did something I wasn't expecting. She smiled at me. My heart raced even faster as she approached me. What am I supposed to say to her now?

"Freddie! How long have you been home?' She asked while staring down at her shoes.

"I, uh, just got home today actually."

"Oh, cool. I... How have you been?"

"I've been really good, school is really great"

"Yeah, me too. I'm happy for you. I really should get going now though, It was nice to see you. I'm really glad that you're doing well."

I couldn't help but be surprised that she was smiling at me the whole time, somehow I expected her to be bitter and sarcastic when we saw each other again. I guess she really was over it ,while I was the one left suffering. I guess I thought she'd care a little more after the way things ended, after everything that had happened.

Still I knew I'd be even more miserable if I let this chance go by.

"Hey, Sam wait!" I called out after her. She turned around slowly with a confused look her on face.

"Everything is not great, it's not even good." I took a few steps towards her.

"I couldn't even enjoy my dream school because I didn't have you to look forward to coming home to. Sam, the truth is...that I miss you. I miss you so much."

She was silent for a moment, and I was sure that I'd blown it before she finally smiled.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I just never thought we'd get back together at the Groovy Smoothie."

"We're getting back together?"

"Did I stutter, boy?" She smirked.

I sighed in relief and we both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think it'd be like this either."

"Well what do we do now?" I slipped my arm around her and pulled her close.

"We've got the whole summer. We can do whatever we want."

"Well, let's get started then, Benson!." She yelled while pulling away from me and beginning to sprint down the street.

"Hey Puckett! Wait for me."

She skidded to a stop and turned around to face me.

"Always!"

**The End! I just couldn't end it with both of them being miserable. You have to have a happy ending sometimes. I'm working on my next story now. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
